Wild Child
by Aly8188
Summary: In a wild prank with her friends, Cammie Morgan, an affluent California teenager, ruins all her father's girlfriend's belongings. When her father angrily arrives, he sends her to boarding school in England. Based on the Movie "Wild Child"


**Disclaimer! I don't own Wild Child or Gallagher girls Books!**

Chapter 1

Shit.

Shit.

"Macey? Macey?" I screeched as I was trying to find my sister. When I found her in her room on her IPod, I ripped the ear buds out of her ears.

"Hey, I was listening to that." My sister replied back

"Earth calling sisterling. Have you forgotten today's the day Rosemary moves in?" Rosemary was a stupid slut who liked dad and happened to be his girlfriend.

Let me introduce myself. The names Cameron Ann Morgan, but if you dare call me that, so help you god that you still live afterwards, so call me Cammie. My dad, Christopher Morgan, is the richest man in all of Malibu. Which is the reason I'm _the_ Malibu Princess, I own a Ferrari California in Bright red – don't worry, I'm 16- and I'm the girl every guy wants, oh and I live in Mansion that boards the Pacific Ocean. I have long platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes. I'm 5'7 and a size 1. My mom died when I was 12 and I currently live with my dad and sister and soon that bitch Rosemary, but things might change after what I have in store…

"Like you'd let me forget? Please tell me you're not going to do anything crazy." Oh, Macey… when will you ever learn my ways…

"Look, you know I love you, Macester, but there are some things you're just way too young to understand. I know what I'm doing, though, okay? Just trust me" I told her, though judging by the look on her face she wasn't convinced.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

I was hosting my off-the charts party while my father was with the bitch and everyone who was anyone was there. Why was I having a party you may ask? Because, Rosemary will never know what hit her…

"All right, guys. Let's give my dad's girlfriend the perfect Malibu welcome." I screamed to my crowd. "Everyone, help yourselves!"

And they all started cheering and whooping and heading to all of Rosemary's boxes that were in the house.

"You can keep it, or you can throw it away! Let's go, you guys. You can keep that." I said, getting rid of all the bitch's stuff.

"I want the bouncy ball!" Some girl asked me.

"You can have those. We don't need them." I replied back. Did I mention I was in a minidress by Gucci? "All right, let's get rid of it!"

"That dress is so hot!" The girl's friend said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top of the staircase that connected to the hall.<p>

"Oh, Cammie, you've really done it this time." Macey said while starring at the chaos.

* * *

><p>Haha, wait until everyone sees this…<p>

"Hey, girls! Watch this!" I screamed at my clique and jump off my backyard and into the Pacific Ocean. **(a/n: Just like in the movie, check the trailer if you haven't seen it)**

Everyone gasped.

"Where did she go?" Hailey said.

"Is she okay?" was followed by Julia.

"Is she still down there? Hailey asked again.

"She's still under." Said Jason, my friend with benefits.

"There might be sharks." Julia gasped.

"Someone do something." Screamed my best friend Ruby.

I'm guessing they didn't realize I had resurfaced.

"Welcome to Malibu, biatch!" I screamed and they all cheered.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I looked up and say my dad. Oh Shit! "Get up here right now Cammie!" I went up the stairs.

"Now everyone who doesn't live here, better leave now." My dad said, but no one moved.

"So uncool." Hailey said.

"Easy, pops." Jason said.

"Go on. Out, out." My dad said again, but no one moved..

"Loser." Ruby said about my dad, but I was still glaring at him, waiting for my punishment which would not be drastic, as always.

"Out, out, out. Let's go. Come on. Out, out." He said, but still know one moved. "That is the final straw, Cammie. You are going to England. Let's go."

Yawn. "The boarding school threat again?" I asked him.

"I don't even recognise you any more. All this is going to stop right now!" he lashed at me, which made me real mad and aggravated.

"So what? Big deal! You can just replace me with a newer, trashier version, like you did with Mom!" I snapped back at him and he looked at me as if I was an alien.

"You are going to boarding school in England, and that's final." He repeated, so I gave it all I got.

"What? You think just because Mom went to boarding school in England, it's going to magically straighten me out? Do you even remember Mom? "I screamed at him and went inside.

* * *

><p><em>At the top of the staircase…<em>

"Hi, Macey." I said.

"I think you might've pushed him too far this time." She said to me, without saying hi.

"I know." I replied back with a sigh.

"But England's so far away." She said, starting up on how I'm going to be away from her.

"Well, at least they speak American there, right?" I said trying to cheer the both of us up.

"But who's going to cut the crusts off my sandwiches?" she said, acting like a 5 year-old instead of the 12 year-old she actually was.

"You're going to be fine, Mace. I promise." I told her.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Cammie's bedroom with Ruby and Macey<em>

"In England, it rains 200 days out of the year. You will definitely get SAD." Ruby said in her fake, I feel so bad for you, voice.

"She is sad." Macey said, rolling her eyes to the fact that Ruby was so oblivious.

"Ughh" Rubs scoffed. "Seasonal affected disorder! Which is depression due to lack of sunlight, resulting in acne and weight gain." she clarified.

"What?" I screamed.

But Ruby just looked at me innocently. "What? I saw it on Dr. 90210." She said.

She gasped. "Not those shoes. They don't do rain." She said, pointing to the limited edition Gucci's in my hand.

"Just take them." I said. She did have a point. "Hey, you promise we'll talk every day? Swear on your life?" I asked her after a paused silence.

"Dude, who loves ya? Everything's going to suck without you." She told me.

"Ruby, you're my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much." I told her all sad and depressed.

"I know," she said, all happy and giddy… I wonder why? "Let's check out their website."

She typed in my new school on my Macbook Air.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" she shrieked. "Abbey Mount School is an independent boarding school for girls aged 11 to 17." I swear Ruby just went into shock right there, so I continued.

"Founded in 1797, the school is one of England's top institutions for young ladies." I said.

Well, it looks like I have no other choice… Abbey Mount will never know what hit 'em!


End file.
